Hear Me
by animehime20
Summary: Pure angel Jaden Yuki commits the worst crime an angel can commit and is banished from Heaven and becomes a tainted angel who works for Adrian. Can Jesse, a pure angel, rescue the boy he loves so much from the cursed life of a tainted angel? JesseXJaden!
1. Chapter One: Tainted

**Title**: Hear Me

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for violence and language

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Song**: "Hear Me" by Kelly Clarkson

**Summary**: Every hundred years, three angels are chosen to become pure and are sent to Earth. Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis are chosen to become pure angels and are sent to Earth. They split up, but that's when the incient occurs... After a seemingly nice human captures the three angels, Jaden starts to hear a voice telling him to run away. Confused about the voice, Jaden goes into the woods and sees the dead body of his past life, who was actually murdered by the person that the Angels are living with! The man, in an attempt to gain power, takes Jaden's 'seal' away from him. That's when the most forbidden thing happened. Jaden killed a human... Jaden in then banished from the Paradise and is sent to be killed inside the Gate of Destruction. In an attempt to stay alive, Jaden teams up with the demon named Adrian and becomes a tainted angel. Now Jesse, a new pure angel with a huge crush on Jaden, will risk his life and his power to rescue Jaden from the horrible life of Tainted Angel!

Me: Here we go! Chapter one!

Lucy: This is a sad one that we might make a sequel for!

Me: Half of you are gonna hate me for this! I can assure you!

Lucy: But no matter what, please keep reading. There are many different twists that no one would expect to happen!

**_Chapter One: Tainted_**

_The Paradise. Some people know it as Heaven, others know it as the white light you see when you pass on. But whatever you chose to call it, the angels call it Paradise. Once a person dies, their soul is transported to Paradise, where they then become an angel. However, they don't become the angels that you think._

_When an angel starts out, they are known as a dark angel. They have black wings, and can't use as much power as they can when they become pure angels. Dark Angels are sweet beings, and once they become a pure angel, their wings trasnform into white wings._

_Every hundred years, three angels are selected to become pure angels. Their black wings are transformed into beautiful sparkling white wings, and they become beautiful looking beings. Pure angels are allowed for three days to roam around on the human world, where they must then return to Paradise after the three days._

_But there are two types of angel that everyone wants to avoid becoming._

_A banished angel is a angel who was once either a dark angel or a pure angel, and they had done something to get themselves thrown into the Gates of Destruction. For whatever reason, these angels are dangerous and are banished from Paradise forever._

_But there is a type of angel who is much worse..._

_A tainted angel. Tainted angels are angels who have teamed up with a demon of some sorts for what ever reason, and capture other angel's energy. Tainted angels are cruel creatures, but sometimes they have a motive for everything they do._

_This, is where our story beings._

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

It was a warm sunny day in Paradise, of course, it was always sunny except for at night when everyone would rest. The birds were chirping, and a gentle breeze was fluttering all around the area. Peacefulness filled the land.

Jaden, a pure angel with chocolate brown hair with a mop of orange ontop glanced over at the. His brown eyes searched around to see if there was anyone to talk to, but there wasn't anyone.

Jaden's hair was short in the front, coming to his shoulders, and the back of it was long, coming to his waist. Jaden's spotless white wings fluttered in the wind gently as he stood up, his white femalish clothing with red designs still remaining spotless.

Jaden stretched a bit before groaning, cracking his neck back a little and sighing. The sun felt so good on his back, it was making him sleepy. The brunette yawned before walking forward. Little did he know that someone was running behind him.

"Jay!!" a voice hollered as something rugbe tackled Jaden to the ground. Jaden squealed at the sudden motion and crashed onto the ground, groaning slightly before looking at the person who had tackled him.

It was a boy who was possibly the same age as Jaden, only he was shorter by a lot. The boy had warm gray eyes with a pair of glasses over them. His hair was semi-spiked and was a pale teal color. The boy had white wings coming from his back and was clothed in all white with blue designs on his outfit.

"Yo, Sy! What's going on?" Jaden asked the bluenette boy. Syrus, the boy, slowly climbed off of Jaden and smiled as he pointed to the white wings on his back, fluttering them happily and quickly, his gray eyes closed happily.

"What do ya think?" Syrus asked, a smile touching his lips. Jaden's brown eyes started sparkling and he hugged his friend before they both locked hands and started jumping up and down, cheering happily for one another.

_Chomp!_

Jaden spun around to see a dark angel with teal spiked hair and beautiful emerald eyes staring at him, crunching a fruit in his mouth. The boy was wearing all white with dark blue designs, and his wings were pitch black. He was gorgeous, and Jaden blushed upon seeing him.

"O-oh. H-hey Jesse..." Jaden whispered. The dark angel, Jesse, smiled warmly at jaden before ruffling the brunette's hair. Jaden squealed before pulling away and fixing his hair, giving a cute glare at Jesse. The bluenette started laughing hysterically.

"Shut up, Jesse! You know I hate my hair ruffled!" Jaden complained. Jesse laughed and ruffled Jaden's hair again, causing the brunette to lunge at him and start choking the bluenette violently.

"You are dead meat!!" Jaden yelled, choking the bluenette. Jesse laughed and tried to pry Jaden off of himself while Syrus just rolled his eyes at the two fighting friends. Suddenly, a blonde girl with white wings stepped up.

"Hey there, Jay. I can't wait to go to Earth with you," the girl, Alexis, said, lifting Jaden up and kissing his hand. Jaden twitched and blushed, laughing nervously and goofily, not exactly knowing what to say. Jesse grew angry and placed himself in between Alexis and Jaden.

"Back off, Alexis!" Jesse yelled. Alexis laughed at how cute Jesse was acting, running her hand over his head and ruffling his hair. Jesse squealed and started fixing his hair, going into a panic over it. Jaden laughed and then shook his head.

"I keep strange friends..." he smiled warmly.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, hear me  
You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Pure Angels, Jaden Yuki... Syrus Truesdale... Alexis Rhodes. You have been chosen out of 1200 dark angels to become pure angels and go to Earth for 3 days and nights. Therefore, I expect good behavior from you three," Jim, the greater angel, said. He was taller than them, and had black hair with a cowboy hat, teal eyes, though one of them was covered by bandages, and he was wearing all white. He had white wings coming from his back.

"Thank you!" Jaden smiled, bowing respectfully. Jim nodded and then waved his hand to signal that Jaden could stand up. Jim looked happily at the three pure angels standing before him.

"I am proud of you three. You are fine examples of what young angels should turn into. Now, remember, humans must not know of your existance. You must not bring anything back from the human world, and you can only stay there for three days, so do not get atattched to it," the aussie stated. The pure angels nodded.

Suddenly, the crowd of angels with black wings surrounded the three angels, cheering and calling out for them, telling them to come back with lots of stories and to not miss one detail.

Jesse stood in the corner of the room, his green eyes locked firmly on Jaden.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hoping my dreams bring you close to me  
Are you listening_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_After the Speech..._

Jaden sprinted from the shrine room, wanting to take in as much information as he could about his home in Paradise before he raced off to the human world. The brunette was suddenly stopped.

"Jaden!" Jesse called, catching up to the pure brunette angel. Jaden tilted his head in confusion as Jesse placed a hand on his shoulder and stared deeply into his eyes. The brunette felt weak under them.

"Promise me you'll come back safe?" Jesse asked, concern and hope filling his eyes. Jaden stared at the bluenette in mild shock, his eyes filled with shock. Jesse looked down, his lips trembling.

"B-because I'll... miss you..." he whispered, releasing Jaden's shoulder and then turned away so his back was to the brunette. He trembled slightly, when suddenly, something strange happened.

Jaden grabbed Jesse's shoulders and hoisted himself up, placing a gentle kiss on Jesse's cheek. The bluenette felt his face go red with embarrassment as he turned to spot the smiling pure angel.

"I'll definately come back..." Jaden smiled before turning away and sprinting towards the portal that would take him to the human world. He was so excited!

And that's when everything went wrong...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Can you hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Two Days Later on Earth..._

Jaden groaned and stretched as he woke up in the warm sunlight. His back arched and he moaned in pleasure before standing up. The brunette shook dirt off his feet before stretching again.

"Mmm... Sleep is good here..." the brunette smiled warmly. Suddenly, Alexis came flying up to Jaden at full speed, her eyes flashing with concern and rage.

"Hm? Alexis, what's wrong?" Jaden asked upon seeing the troubled girl. Alexis panted before shouting out her messege to the brunette, causing Jaden to gasp and scream.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SYRUS WAS CAPTURED BY A HUMAN!?"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_I used to be scared of letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely, being on my own  
No one to talk to  
No one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Okay! So... how are we gonna rescue Syrus!?" Jaden asked as he and Alexis sat next to a bush, both of them in their tiny forms so they wouldn't attract much attention.

"I dunno... we could..." Alexis started thinking of an idea to save their little bluenette friend from the clutches of the man who had captured him so easily.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around both of their white wings.

"Ah. You two must be Syrus's friends. I am Seigami. Nice to meet you both," a voice said. The two pure angels looked over to see a man possibly 21 years old smiling at them, his hair a pale green and eyes of amber.

"Come. I will take you to Syrus..." the man said, taking the two miniturized pure angels into his home. Once inside, Jaden and Alexis turned back into their normal human sizes.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Syrus!" Jaden cried as he saw his friend laying on the ground unconscious. The mini bluenette stirred and then allowed his eye lids to flutter open. He looked over and smiled when he saw Jaden.

"Jay! I'm sorry! I had trouble breathing human air and I passed out!" Syrus said, clinging to his best friend with all his might and all this strength. Jaden laughed lightly at his friend's actions.

'_Run away!!_'

Jaden suddenly gasped as he heard a voice cry out. He glanced around for a source, but didn't find one. After that, Jaden just shook it off and thought he was hearing things.

Seigami walked over and placed his finger in a bottle of holy water, smiling as the injury on it disappeared. Jaden was shocked that a human had this much holy water.

It was strange...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_I'm restless and wild  
I fall but I try  
I need someone to understand (can you hear me)  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby, I fought for all that I've got  
Can you hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"So, about your hair color. What does it mean?" Seigami asked one day. Alexis sat at a chair and tapped her chin as if in deep thought. She then took a lock of her own hair and showed it to the man.

"Okay. See, blonde hair means charming power. Basically, my hair is close to silverish, so I have a great deal of power to throw around whenever I wish," Alexis said matter-of-factly. Syrus pointed to his hair.

"My hair is blue. That means that I have great will power, but my magic needs work," the bluenette sighed. Seigami nodded before looking over at Jaden and pointing to his hair.

"What about Jaden's brown hair?" the human male asked. Jaden took a lock of his brown hair and examined it, a concerned look on his face. Alexis shook her head.

"We're not sure. Jaden's pretty worried about it though," the blonde angel said. Seigami crawled over to Jaden and smiled warmly at him, petting the brunette's soft head lovingly.

"Your hair is a very pretty color, Jaden..." Seigami smiled. Jaden smiled back before thanking him. Once Seigami was gone, Jaden touched his own chest.

'_Why is my heart beating like this...?_' the brunette wondered.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you, to please  
Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me  
Can you  
Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me  
__Can you hear me (oh, no)  
Hear me hear me, hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Final Day..._

Jaden stood by a cliff edge, waiting for Seigami to show up. Last night, Jaden had decided to surrender all of his power to Seigami so he could keep giving people holy water for injuries. The brunette glanced around and then lost his footing and fell into a small cave under the ground.

"Ouch!" the brunette groaned as he hit the ground. He rubbed his head before noticing that there was the sound of water dripping. The brunette looked around before gasping.

Right in front of him was a young boy trapped in ice. The boy looked a lot like Jaden, only his hair was darker. He looked a lot like the person that Seigami had described, his younger brother who had died.

"W-what is this...?" Jaden whispered in terror.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"So, you've seen it. When my brother died, I preserved his body in ice..." Seigami said, suddenly coming out from behind a rock and advancing towards Jaden. The brunette growled.

"That's a lie! You killed him to make holy water and get money!" Jaden yelled. Seigami raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I AM your brother!!" Jaden suddenly screamed. Seigami's eyes widened before his lips curled into an evil smirk and he advanced towards Jaden.

"Why didn't you say so? You'll give me your body to make more holy water. As your friends did..." the man said, pointing to the ceiling of the cave. Jaden looked up and gasped as he saw Syrus and Alexis trapped in ice.

"Syrus!! Alexis!!" Jaden screamed. Seigami laughed and stepped forward, lifting a knife in his hand, the blade shining with crimson blood from some random killing to make holy water.

"You'll become just like them, Jaden..." Seigami smiled. The brunette screamed and raced away into an area where humans were close to. The brunette gasped as he felt Seigami's hands grasp his long brown hair.

"Let me go!!" jaden screamed. Seigami shook his head before squeezing Jaden's hair and yanking him back slightly.

"No way... Brown hair is extremly powerful. And I intend to make it my own..." the evil man said placing the knife by Jaden's waist length hair. The brunette gasped.

'_Help me..._'

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Back in Paradise..._

Jesse walked around, rubbing his forehead in pain. Thank goodness today was the final day that Jaden was going to be on Earth. The bluenette couldn't wait for Jaden to come home again. Suddenly, Jesse heard Jim talking.

"At this rate, Jaden will..."

Jesse immediatly dashed into the room where Jim was, stepping up to the fountain that the greater angel was looking into with a shocked look on his face.

"Jaden will what!?" the bluenette screamed, gazing deep into the fountain. His heart constricted when he saw Jaden in the pool's reflection, struggling against a human man. The man had Jaden held by his hair, and a knife was held to him.

"_Save me!! Someone save me!!" _Jaden's image screamed as he struggled. The brunette then squeezed his brown eyes shut and clenched his fists, tears of fear streaming down his cheeks.

"_Jesse!! Save me!!_" Jaden hollered. Jesse gasped as he clutched the sides of the fountain, fear etched into his emerald eyes as he watched the brunette struggle for his life.

"JADEN!! JADEN!!" he hollered, trying to think of someway he could help the brunette. He couldn't make it to Earth in time. There was no way he could do it!

Suddenly, Seigami swung the knife and it caught the back of Jaden's hair, cutting the entire back of it off until it came to his chin in the back, the ends becoming spiked.

Jesse's eyes widened as he saw Jaden's hair get cut, going fromw aist length to chin length in the back without any effort. Jaden was in shock as well, tears filling his eyes.

His 'seal' had been taken away.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you, to please  
Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me  
Can you  
Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me  
Can you hear me (oh, no)  
Hear me hear me, hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Back on Earth..._

"Ha ha ha! Now I have your power. Now all I need is your body..." Seigami said, clutching Jaden's cut off hair in his hand. The brunette was kneeling on the ground, clutching his heart.

'_My power's increasing so quickly... I-I can't control it..._' Jaden thought. He closed his eyes tightly and then snapped them open, his brown eyes filled with energy and hatred.

'_I can't control it!!_'

Suddenly, Jaden released a huge burst of energy that engulfed the whole town that Seigami lived in. The white light surrounded everything within 3 miles of the blast, swallowing everything.

Jaden had commited the most sinful act an angel could ever commit.

Jaden had killed humans.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_In the Shrine in Paradise..._

Jaden stood in the center of a large white room, looking at an alter before him. The alter was covered with white gold symbols, and angels carved into the sides and strange writing was written on the 4 stairs that led up to it. The walls were covered with tapestries of golden angels and beautiful white scrolls. There were 2 exits to the room. The normal exit where you came in an out, and then the gate on the left side of the room.

The Gate to Destruction. Once an angel stepped through it, their life, body, and soul wouldf cease to exist. They would be reborn as something that could never die, and they would never be able to enter Paradise again unless God willed it.

Jaden was standing totally naked in the center of the room, his hair short from the back being cut off by Seigami, and tears streaming from his brown eyes. His white wings were still there, and they were lowered slightly in sorrow. His wrists were in front of his chest, bound together by vine leave with small thorns on them. Jaden's head was slightly lowered in sadness.

Standing on the alter was Jim, the greater angel, a look of sadness on his face. He closed his visible eye and looked up at the white sky above him, as if asking for some sigh that this wasn't the only way. But he saw none. Jim exhaled deeply.

"Banished angel Jaden Yuki... I banish you from Heaven's paradise..." Jim said in a sorrow-filled voice. Jaden's head lowered slowly and he looked at the ground, the tears increasing and falling onto his naked body.

"It pains me _greatly _to do this, Jaden. I din't want to do it, but I have no choice. Innocent people were killed. I hope that you become something great. Maybe a tree, strong and beautiful. Or maybe a stream, soft and clear. I do not know what you will become once you enter the Gates of Destruction, but I _do_ know that..." Jim glanced away. Jaden knew what was coming next.

"You'll _never_ be able to return to Heaven again..."

_Meanwhile Outside the Shrine Door..._

"Let me see Jaden!! Please!!" Jesse hollered, trying to shove his way past the guards blocking the door to the shrine. Two guard angels held him back with their arms, trying to restrain the young dark angel from entering the shrine and stopping what was ment to happen.

"We can't! He's already at the Gates of Destruction!" one of the guards hollered, trying to get it through Jesse's head. The bluenette shook his head quickly and started clawing at the guard's restraining arms, trying to wiggle his way free and get into the shrine.

"No!! It can't end this way!!" Jesse screamed, stomping hard on the guard's feet. Both of the guards released their hold on the bluenette dark angel. Jesse made a dash into the shrine, determination flashing in his green eyes.

"JADEN!!" Jesse screamed, hoping that he wasn't too late to save him. He raced into the room fully and gasped as he saw Jaden standing in the center of the room, completely naked and his wrists bound by thorn-vines. Jaden looked over his shoulder at the bluenette.

"Je..sse...?" Jaden whispered in shock, wondering what the bluenette was doing here. Jesse made a dash for the brunette he had a crush on, but Jim wouldn't have any of that. It pained him, but he had no choice.

"Restrain him!" Jim called out, a pained look on his face. Jesse gasped as two extremly strong guards came and grasped his arms tightly. Jesse screamed and struggled, demanding to be let free. Jaden looked at the ground, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Jim held back tears.

"Forgive me, Jesse. But my orders are absolute. Jaden must be banished from Paradise for killing a group of humans like that," the aussie said. Jesse shook his head violently, refusing to believe that Jaden should be banished. He just couldn't see what their reason for it would be.

"So what!?" Jesse screamed loudly. Jim's teal visible eye widened as he heard Jesse scream out the words. He saw the sadness in Jesse's eyes, but also the anger. The bluenette struggled more, but couldn't move from his spot since the guards were holding him.

"That human Seigami _deserved_ death!! Have you forgotten what he did to Jaden _twice_!?" the emerald-eyed boy hollered angrily. Jim glanced away, shaking his head slowly and sorrowfully. He then looked over at Jesse again.

"That may be true. But Jaden... still killed those innocent humans, as well," the black-haired aussie said. Jesse shook his head violently before looking up into Jim's visible teal eye, a glare set in his own green ones.

"So what!? Serves them _right_ for believing that lying idiot about his mystical powers like that!!" the bluenette hollered, his rage consuming him. The guards continued to hold Jesse back. Jim shook his head and then looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Jesse. But the order was already made up..." the aussie said in a solemn voice. Jaden's head remained lowered as he remained motionless and silent, waiting for his sentance to be fulfilled. Jesse hung his head, tears filling them.

"N-no... T-there must be another way..." the bluenette whispered softly. Jim slowly shook his head, sorrow and sympathy for the bluenette filling his visible eye as he took one step forward on the stone alter so he was slightly closer to the brunette standing before him.

"I am sorry. This is the only thing we can do. We could send him to Hell... but that... would be too cruel. We are being completely merciful by making him enter the Gates of Destruction. He'll become some element on earth that can't die, but at least it's better than Hell..." the aussie angel stated. Jesse lowered his head and bit his lower lip, ceasing his struggling.

_'No... Jaden... I didn't even get to tell you that I love you! I can't say it here because... it won't matter anymore! Jaden!!_' Jesse hollered in his mind, gritting his teeth angrily. He wanted to shout out his feelings for the brunette. But... his throat was frozen. he couldn't speak.

'_Jaden, no!! Please don't do this! I can't allow you to just... walk into the Gates of Destruction so easily! I... I.. I can't... do anything... Jaden..._' Jesse thought, tears streaming down his cheeks as he watched Jaden turn and face the Gates of Destruction. Jesse's eyes squeezed shut as he opened his mouth to scream one final, silent messege.

'_JADEN!!_'

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you, to please  
Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me  
Can you  
Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me  
Can you hear me (oh, no)  
Hear me hear me, hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jaden faced the Gates of Destruction, trembling slightly. The Gates looked almost like a large painting. There was an all white verticle rectangle touching the ground and coming up to almost the ceiling. It was trimmed with gold and seemed beckoning in a way.

'_The Gates of Destruction. The white door... Once I step through them, my body, my life... even I... will cease to exist,_' Jaden thought sadly, lowering his head as he stepped toward the Gates. Jim and the guards looked away, Jesse kept his head lowered. His lips were trembling, and he couldn't speak. His voice was gone.

Jaden slowly and hesitantly stepped towards the Gates of Destruction, his eyes glazed over in deep thought. His short hair kind of made him look better, and the thorns on his wrists weren't bugging him at all. He could see the Gates getting closer, so he slowed down a little. Jim wouldn't tell him to hurry up. Jaden could take as long as he wanted.

'_I'll become something elemental on Earth? I... won't ever get to see Jesse again... It's all right, I guess. After all, it's not like I could ever be anything but a friend to Jesse,_' the brunette thought. He stopped when he was just a step away from the Gates. Jaden felt empty for some reason.

'_Oh, that's right. I... never told Jesse... how much I loved him. There's... no point in saying it now. It'll hurt him even more..._' the brunette thought, tears forming in his brown eyes. He glanced at the white painting before looking back.

Jim, the guards, and Jesse, were all looking away. Jesse's head was lowered, and Jaden could see him trembling. Suddenly, Jesse made a lunge for Jaden, only to be held back by the guards. The bluenette with black wings struggled violently.

"No! Noo!! Jaden!! Jaden, don't go!! Don't do it!! Jaden!!" Jesse hollered. Jaden looked at the ground before squeezing his eyes shut and allowing a few more tears to slip through his closed brown eyes. He tuned out Jesse's voice and allowed one final thought to cross his mind.

'_Farewell, Jesse. I-I love... you..._' Jaden thought as he raised his foot to take the final step and enter the Gates of Destruction. He set his foot closer to the ground inside the painting. The moment he stepped fully into it, he would cease to exist.

"Wait," a voice suddenly called out. Jaden's brown eyes opened and he stopped what he was doing, pulling his foot back so it was right next to his other one. He glanced over at the source of the voice calling him.

Standing at least 10 feet from him was a man possibly his age. The man had spiked red hair, gray eyes that were filled with a slight evil and planning. He wore glasses that shone in the white light. He was taller than Jaden by a good few inches, and was clothed in all black, and a dark aura surrounded him.

"I have a place for you..." the man said, smiling at the banished angel before him. Jaden trembled under the man's gaze. He heard Jim and Jesse hollering for him to run away from the man, but he was too scared to do anything. The man smiled.

"My name is Adrian Gecko. And I have a place for you to live," Adrian smiled warmly. Jaden shuddered before looking at the Gates of Destruction and then back at Jesse and Jim, who were both being restrained by a strange purple barrier that seemed to cover Jaden and Adrian.

"You don't want to die, right? There's a reason for you to keep living? Someone you care about and want to live for?" the red-head asked. Jaden gasped and looked back at Jesse with sad eyes. He bit his lower lip.

"But it doesn't have to be like this. You can come with me, and you'll continue to live. You won't become an earth element, and you'll still be able to see your precious person no matter who says you can't," Adrian said, smiling at the look on Jaden's face. Jaden hung his head and trembled.

'_What do I do...? I know I shouldn't go against my banishment. But Jesse..._' Jaden gasped as he felt the thorn vines around his wrists suddenly vanish, sliding to the ground around his feet. Scars cut into Jaden's wrists, but he didn't care. The naked brunette stared at Adrian in shock.

"The choice is yours. If you chose to run from me, you'll be banished by Paradise and become an element. But if you come with me, you'll get to stay alive and be able to see Jesse. The choice is yours. If you want to come with me... take my hand..." Adrian said. Jaden trembled as Adrian extended his hand in front of the brunette.

"Come to me, Jaden Yuki," Adrian said in a calm voice. Jaden shuddered as he glanced down at his hands, noticing that he was trembling pretty badly. He heard Jesse and Jim calling for him, telling him not to do it, but he couldn't listen.

'_What do I do...?_' Jaden asked himself, feeling his shoulders quaking with terror and confusion. He glanced up at Adrian, who was smiling creepily. The brunette thought about what to do. He didn't know. What was right? What was wrong? What...

Finally, without thinking too much about it, Jaden did the one thing that shocked everyone. The one thing that he himself would have never thought of doing. The one thing Jaden feared more than anything else. What he did was unexpected.

Jaden grasped Adrian's hand in confirmation.

--

Me: Here we go! That was saddening!!

Lucy: JADEN-CHAN!! WAAAAH!!

Me: I know! Please review and tell me exactly what parts you liked and what parts you didn't like! Please feel free to call Seigami anything your heart desires!

Lucy: HAGGIS BRAIN!!

Me: ...Okay...

Lucy: Please review kindly and tell us if we should continue this!

Me: Thanks!


	2. Chapter Two: Sorrow

**Title**: Hear Me

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for violence and language

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Song**: "Hear Me" by Kelly Clarkson

**Summary**: Every hundred years, three angels are chosen to become pure and are sent to Earth. Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis are chosen to become pure angels and are sent to Earth. They split up, but that's when the incient occurs... After a seemingly nice human captures the three angels, Jaden starts to hear a voice telling him to run away. Confused about the voice, Jaden goes into the woods and sees the dead body of his past life, who was actually murdered by the person that the Angels are living with! The man, in an attempt to gain power, takes Jaden's 'seal' away from him. That's when the most forbidden thing happened. Jaden killed a human... Jaden in then banished from the Paradise and is sent to be killed inside the Gate of Destruction. In an attempt to stay alive, Jaden teams up with the demon named Adrian and becomes a tainted angel. Now Jesse, a new pure angel with a huge crush on Jaden, will risk his life and his power to rescue Jaden from the horrible life of Tainted Angel!

Me: Chapter two!

Lucy: You'll cry in this story! I guarentee it!

Me: Thanks for all the awesome reviews!

Lucy: Let the second chapter start!

**_Chapter Two: Sorrow_**

_In the Shrine in Paradise..._

Standing in front of the alter were several pure angels. They fluttered their white wings in discomfort, all of their many colored eyes locked on Jim, the speaker. Jesse was standing in the corner.

"It is a shame what has happened here. Our worst nightmare has been realized," the aussie angel said. The other angels murmured above one another, but were silenced by Jim.

"A tainted angel has been made!" Jim said sadly. The other angels gasped and started whispering to one another, concern etched on their faces. They all started panicking.

_SMASH!!_

The angels looked over at Jesse, who had punched a hole in the wall, his hair covering his eyes and his teeth grit in anger. Jesse was trembling, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's my fault. If I had rescued him... I-I would have stopped this if I had only passed my classes and was able to become a pure angel and go to him. If I wasn't such a coward..." the bluenette whispered.

"Jesse... There is a way..." Jim said, causing Jesse to gasp.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Three Days Later on Earth..._

The sun was just barely setting, casting bright orange sunlight across the rolling hills. Small cliffs rested at the base of the gentle forests, turning orange with the sunlight.

Standing on the cliffs was Jaden. Jaden's hair was still short in the back, and it was still the same color. The brunette still had white wings, only they had a dark tint to them. His eyes remained the same color, but their kind light was gone.

Jaden was clothed in a red gothic corset-top with a black open tunic over it. The tunic came to his thighs and then cut off, tied closed by a redsash around Jaden's waist. On his feet were semi-short black boots.

On Jaden's left thigh was a black marking. It looked like a horseshoe made of vines, and had a strange arrow-vine shape in the center of it. The mark was fairly good sized, covering almost all of Jaden's thigh.

The brunette sighed and looked up at the sky before plopping down on the ground and hanging his head sadly, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. Jaden cupped his face in his hands and sobbed.

"I... should have entered the Gates of Destruction when I had the chance to! I can't stand being a tainted angel anymore! I want Jesse... I wanna go home..." Jaden sobbed loudly as the sun set over the land, turning everything black and sorrowful.

Just like Jaden's heart.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, hear me  
You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Back in Paradise..._

Jesse stood by the Gates of Earth, a painting that would bring anything that stepped through it into Earth. The bluenette grit his teeth before taking a step towards the painting.

"Jesse?" Jim called. The bluenette stopped and looked over at Jim, determination in his green eyes, startling the aussie greater angel. Jesse hesitated before speaking slowly.

"I'm gonna rescue Jaden..." he said. Jim nodded before crossing his hands over his heart, telling Jesse that it was all right to leave and go to Earth to rescue the brunette.

With that, Jesse leaped into the portal.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hoping my dreams bring you close to me  
Are you listening_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Adrian's Lair..._

"Come here, Jaden..." Adrian said, beckoning the brunette over to him. Jaden slowly walked over to Adrian before finding himself locked in a bone-crushing embrace. The brunette squirmed a little before resting into the embrace, his face twisted in disgust.

"Soon, Jaden. Soon this world will pay for everything it's done to you. And then... Paradise along with it..." the red-head said, laughing evilly as he did so.

Jaden groaned slightly, getting sick and tired of Adrian always laughing like an idiot. He was tired of Adrian holding him like a lover, and he was tired of all the talk of destroying Paradise.

'_Jesse..._' Jaden thought sadly, lowering his head slowly.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Can you hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_The Shrine in Paradise..._

Jim looked in the mirror and cringed slightly, seeing his reflection so pale and worried looking. He felt miserable right now, and nothing was making him feel better. Concern was lacing his face with a pained look.

"Jesse... Jaden... I hope you're safe..." the aussie said before curling up on a bed and closing his eyes, allowing sleep to overcome him and make his worries go away until morning.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_I used to be scared of letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely, being on my own  
No one to talk to  
No one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Cliff Side on Earth..._

Jesse slowly walked up on a cliff side, his head lowered and looking at the ground solemnly. He had been searching all day and hadn't seen Jaden anywhere.

'_Maybe he isn't anywhere near here..._' the bluenette thought sadly. He suddenly spotted someone sitting on the cliff, their back facing him. The person had white wings and short brown hair in the back. Jesse gasped silently.

'_Jaden!_' the bluenette thought happily. Suddenly, a strange light came and smashed into Jesse from up above. The bluenette gasped loudly in shock and surprise.

"GYAA!!" he hollered, which caught Jaden's attention.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Who's there!?" Jaden hollered, spinning around suddenly, his nails almost like claws, his face twisted in anger and slight terror. As he spun around, the look was replaced by shock.

Standing in front of him was Jesse. Jesse's black wings had been replaced by white ones, spotless white wings. His outfit was replaced by a white one with more navy designs than before, and he seemed more attractive in a slight way.

"J-Jesse...? Is that really you?" Jaden asked, shock filling his tone. Jesse nodded, his eyes filled with mild shock. Jaden smiled warmly before nodding his head.

"I'm happy for you..." he whispered, a slight sadness filling his tone.With that, Jaden turned away slowly and started to walk away. Jesse gasped and lunged forward, grasping Jaden's wrist tightly.

Suddenly, Jesse's hand felt like it was on fire.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_I'm restless and wild  
I fall but I try  
I need someone to understand (can you hear me)  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby, I fought for all that I've got  
Can you hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"AAAAAAGH!!" Jesse screamed, prying his hand back and clutching it tightly, whimpering at the pain that still coursing through his veins. Jaden trembled slightly before smiling sadly.

"Pure angels can't touch tainted angels, or they get burned. So... I can't even... lay a finger on you..." the brunette whispered sadly. He made a reach for Jesse and then stopped, prying his hand back sadly before turning away.

"Farewell..." he whispered, flapping his wings and fluttering off sadly. Jesse, still clutching his hand, raced forward and stopped at the cliff edge, shouting after the brunette.

"JADEN!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you, to please  
Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me  
Can you  
Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me  
__Can you hear me (oh, no)  
Hear me hear me, hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Another Cliff Side..._

Jaden sat on the cliff, sobbing his heart out into his hands. Tears of pain were sliding from his brown eyes and Jaden whimpered before crying loudly again.

"I can't even touch Jesse! There's no point in telling him how I feel now!!" Jaden screamed, tears coursing harder down his pale cheeks. The sun started setting over the small brunette.

The sky was mimicking his heart.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Cave Underground..._

Jesse walked in the cave where Jaden had gotten his hair cut off. He stepped into a small place and found a burnt body laying on the ground, right next to Jaden's hair, which was totally unharmed.

"Seigami! You bastard!!" Jesse hollered, crunching his foot onto the burnt creature's body. He heard water dripping and looked up, his eyes widened in as he did so.

"You are..." he whispered in shock at what he saw.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Back in Paradise..._

"Atticus, go to Earth and bring Jesse back. It's too dangerous to have him running after Jaden like that," Jim said, pointing at the portal to earth.

Atticus, a pale brown haired boy nodded before making a mad dash for the portal, his back wings fluttering him down to Earth to retrieve the bluenette pure angel.

"Jesse... I pray that you forgive me..." Jim whispered before closing his eyes and walking away down the halls of the Paradise to check on the other dark angels.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you, to please  
Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me  
Can you  
Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me  
Can you hear me (oh, no)  
Hear me hear me, hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Somewhere on Earth..._

"Jaden Yuki..." Atticus whispered. Jaden sat up and looked over at the dark angel standing behind him. Atticus sighed and then opened his brown eyes before speaking.

"I have come to... take Jesse back to Paradise..."

"No!! You can't!!" Jaden screamed, leaping up and glaring at the brunette before him. Atticus shook his head slowly and then reached a hand forward, beckoning the brunette towards him.

"I must... To bring safety to Jesse, and protect him from Adrian's clutches..." he said before rushing at Jaden, prepared to kill him. Jaden growled and rushed back, ready to kill the dark angel.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"I will never allow Jesse to be taken away by you!!" the brunette yelled. Atticus leaped back and landed gently on his feet before glaring up at the tainted angel standing before him.

"Why do you care? You can't touch him, so why care for him?" Atticus asked. Jaden gasped and looked at the ground, trembling slightly.

"Because I... I..." Jaden then gasped and rushed at Atticus, ready to kill him, his eyes wide with rage.

"Because I want to protect him!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you, to please  
Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me  
Can you  
Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me  
Can you hear me (oh, no)  
Hear me hear me, hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"JADEN!!"

Jaden gasped and stopped attacking when he heard Jesse's southern-accented voice call out to him. The tainted angel looked over at the bluenette pure angel and gasped.

Standing next to Jesse were 2 other pure angels. One was a boy who had blue hair, gray eyes with glasses, and the other one was a female with blonde hair and yellowish eyes. Jaden gasped.

"Syrus!? Alexis!?"

--

Me: SYRUS AND ALEXIS ARE ALIVE!!

Lucy: YES!!

Me: Now maybe Jaden can become a pure angel!

Lucy: Maybe!

Me: ...However...

Lucy: What?

Me: It's really sad how Jaden can't even touch Jesse without burning him.

Lucy: I know. But it might get better!

Me: Please review and tell us what you liked and didn't like!

Lucy: Hoped you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter Three: Purity

**Title**: Hear Me

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for violence and language

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Song**: "Hear Me" by Kelly Clarkson

**Summary**: Every hundred years, three angels are chosen to become pure and are sent to Earth. Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis are chosen to become pure angels and are sent to Earth. They split up, but that's when the incient occurs... After a seemingly nice human captures the three angels, Jaden starts to hear a voice telling him to run away. Confused about the voice, Jaden goes into the woods and sees the dead body of his past life, who was actually murdered by the person that the Angels are living with! The man, in an attempt to gain power, takes Jaden's 'seal' away from him. That's when the most forbidden thing happened. Jaden killed a human... Jaden in then banished from the Paradise and is sent to be killed inside the Gate of Destruction. In an attempt to stay alive, Jaden teams up with the demon named Adrian and becomes a tainted angel. Now Jesse, a new pure angel with a huge crush on Jaden, will risk his life and his power to rescue Jaden from the horrible life of Tainted Angel!

Me: Chapter three!

Lucy: This is a fun chapter to write!!

Me: Thanks for all the review people!

Lucy: Let the third chapter start! One more after this!!

**_Chapter Three: Purity_**

"Jay! We're all right! We weren't ever dead! We were just frozen in the ice! Jesse woke us up!" Alexis explained. Jaden trembled and then backed up away from the two pure angels that he had once been friends with.

"Yeah! That horrible man just trapped us in ice! Jay, we're all right!!" Syrus hollered to the brunette. Jaden covered his ears as Syrus, Alexis, and Jesse started shouting things to him about what had actually happened. Jaden couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!!!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"J-Jay...?" Jesse whispered at the brunette's sudden outburst. Jaden was clutching the sides of his head and glaring at the three pure angels.

"Shut up... I'm a monster... I don't deserve to live..." Jaden whispered quietly. He then formed a sword in his hand and raced at Jesse, a determined glare set on his features. Before Jesse could do anything, Jaden knocked him to the ground and thrust the sword next to his head.

"Jesse.... there's... something I wanted to tell you all along..." Jaden whispered quietly. His body was trembling and his head was lowered. Jesse stared as Jaden's trembling increased, making him seem like he was going to breakdown any moment now.

"The reason I didn't die... The reason I kept on living is because there's something I needed to say to you.... Jesse.... I always... always..." Jaden then snapped his head up, revealing crystal tears to fall from his brown eyes.

"I was always in love with you, Jesse!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, hear me  
You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Jay.... you love me?" Jesse whispered in disbelief. He was happy. That's it. Nothing more could describe the feelings that the bluenette was feeling. He was happy... No... he was eternally happy! Jaden actually loved him!

"Yes! I love you! But now I... am working with Adrian so... I'm a monster... and I can't be together with you..." Jaden whispered before making the sword disappear and then slowly standing up fully before trying to turn away.

Suddenly, Jesse caught Jaden in an embrace, ignoring the burning feelings that were going through his body as he did so.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hoping my dreams bring you close to me  
Are you listening_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Jesse, what are you doing!?" Jaden screeched, trying to wrench from the bluenette's grip. He didn't want to hurt Jesse because if a pure angel touched a banished angel... They got burned badly and it could kill them.

"Giving you a hug that you've needed for a long time, Jay!" the bluenette screamed, tightening his embrace on the brunette by a good amount. Jaden tried to wrench away from Jesse, but found it nearly impossible. Damn, the bluenette was strong.

"Jesse, why... why won't you let me go!?" Jaden screamed.

"Because I _can't_ let you go."

"Eh?"

"I love you, Jaden... And for those reasons, I can't allow you to go..." Jesse whispered into the now blushing brunette's ear.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Can you hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"You love me too?" Jaden whispered in disbelief. Jesse nodded and clutched Jaden even tighter, stroking the back of his head with his hand, allowing the brunette to rest his chin on the bluenette's shoulder.

"Yeah... That's why I.... didn't want you to go into the Gates of Destruction... I couldn't bare it if you weren't by my side..." Jesse whispered. Jaden blushed and hugged Jesse back, noticing how the burning didn't seem to bug him anymore.

"I love you, too... Jesse..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_I used to be scared of letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely, being on my own  
No one to talk to  
No one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Let me go, Jesse..." the brunette whispered gently. Jaden then gently pushed Jesse was from him and slowly stepped up to the edge of the cliff he was on. A smile touched his lips as he watched the wind flutter by.

"I am... going to disappear and bcome the wind now... Farewell, Jesse," Jaden whispered before closing his eyes and fluttering his white wings in the air. Jesse gasped and raced up to Jaden, grasping his wrist so he couldn't go anywhere.

"NO! I will not allow you to throw your life away!" Jesse hollered. Jaden glanced away and started sobbing. Jesse was right. But Jaden didn't know what else to do anymore. He wanted to be with Jesse... and he didn't want to do anything to hurt him.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"I'm going to try and break the seal! Just hold still, Jay!" Jesse hollered. he formed a blast of white energy in his hands and shot it at the marking on Jaden's leg. The seal glew bright but then turned back to its pitch black color. Jaden started sobbing.

"It didn't work... I can't go back..." he whispered. Jesse growled in anger.

Wasn't there anyway to save Jaden?

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_I'm restless and wild  
I fall but I try  
I need someone to understand (can you hear me)  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby, I fought for all that I've got  
Can you hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Jay..." Jesse whispered, walking up and hugging the brunette tightly, still ignoring the burning feelings that was coursing through his body as he pulled the brunette into a tight embrace. Jaden sobbed into Jesse's shoulder.

"I want to die..." he whispered. Jesse slowly shook his head and then rocked the brunette back and forth in a comforting motion.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you, to please  
Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me  
Can you  
Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me  
__Can you hear me (oh, no)  
Hear me hear me, hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jaden hugged Jesse back, sobbing loudly into Jesse's chest. Jesse slowly intertwined his hands into Jaden's hair and rocked him back and forth, ignoring the fact that Alexis and Syrus were arguing over what they should do for their friend.

"Jay... I can become a tainted angel..." Jesse whispered, causing Jaden's brown eyes to snap open.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"What!? Jesse, no!!" the brunette hollered, trying to pull away from his new lover, tears still streaming from his brown eyes. He looked up at the bluenette and shook his head quickly, sending a few tears away from himself.

"You can't! I won't let you do that to yourself!" the brunette cried. Jesse smiled and slowly shook his head in a loving fashion, wiping away Jaden's tears.

"No... As long as I am with you... I don't care..." the bluenette whispered. Jaden trembled before sobbing into Jesse's chest.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"I wanna go home... I don't want this anymore..." Jaden sobbed. Jesse nodded before pulling Jaden back and pulling him forward so that their lips met in a kiss. Jaden gasped but then settled down, meaning that he was enjoying the kiss as much as Jesse was.

"Mmm.... nn..." Jaden moaned quietly, closing his eyes as more tears fell. Jesse hugged the brunette tightly, never wanting to let him go.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you, to please  
Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me  
Can you  
Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me  
Can you hear me (oh, no)  
Hear me hear me, hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_And so, Jim saw the union of the two lovers, and then smiled as he sent down a ray of light to Earth, directly on the brunette. The seal of banishment was broken, and Jaden gasped as his dark clothing disappeared and was covered by white clothing. His wings turned pure white, and he seemed different in a way._

_He had become a pure angel again._

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"I-I'm a pure angel!" Jaden cheered, The other angels cheered as well before Jesse grabbed Jaden and pulled him in for another kiss. Jaden smiled before allowing the kiss to happen, and he loved the feeling of being with his lover.

"Hm. I knew you'd leave, Jay..." a voice said suddenly. The three angels spun around as they saw Adrian smirking at the brunette evilly. Jesse raced infront of his new lover protectivly and held him in his arms tightly.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you, to please  
Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me  
Can you  
Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me  
Can you hear me (oh, no)  
Hear me hear me, hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Hmm.... Jaden, do you know? Now that you're a pure angel, I suppose I can tell you..." Adrian smiled before allowing a wide smile to cross his lips. Jaden trembled in Jesse's warm embrace before Adrian yelled out.

"The reason that you were banished was because Seigami was possessed. And the reason he was possessed..." the evil man then smiled wildly.

"WAS BECAUSE OF ME!!"

--

Me: AAAAH!! DAMN YOU ADRIAN!!

Lucy: IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!!

Me: AAAAH!! KILL HIM!!

Lucy: YES!!

Me: PLEASE REVIEW!!

Lucy: LONG REVIEWS TELLING US WHAT YOU LIKED AND DIDN'T LIKE!!

Me: WANNA KILL ADRIAN?!

Lucy: GO RIGHT AHEAD!!

Me: THANK YOU ALL!!

Lucy: HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!


	4. Chapter Four: Reincarnate

**Title**: Hear Me

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for violence and language

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Song**: "Hear Me" by Kelly Clarkson

**Summary**: Every hundred years, three angels are chosen to become pure and are sent to Earth. Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis are chosen to become pure angels and are sent to Earth. They split up, but that's when the incient occurs... After a seemingly nice human captures the three angels, Jaden starts to hear a voice telling him to run away. Confused about the voice, Jaden goes into the woods and sees the dead body of his past life, who was actually murdered by the person that the Angels are living with! The man, in an attempt to gain power, takes Jaden's 'seal' away from him. That's when the most forbidden thing happened. Jaden killed a human... Jaden in then banished from the Paradise and is sent to be killed inside the Gate of Destruction. In an attempt to stay alive, Jaden teams up with the demon named Adrian and becomes a tainted angel. Now Jesse, a new pure angel with a huge crush on Jaden, will risk his life and his power to rescue Jaden from the horrible life of Tainted Angel!

Me: Chapter four!!

Lucy: Sad chapter!!

Me: Thanks for all the review people!

Lucy: Let the final chapter start! One more after this!!

**_Chapter Four: Reincarnate_**

"W-what are you talking about?" Jaden whispered as Jesse latched onto him and pulled him into a protective embrace, glaring daggers at Adrian. Adrian was laughing hysterically, his gray eyes flashing with happiness.

"I am the cause of all of Jaden's pain..." he stated. The demon then raised a finger into the air. "Remember what happened with Seigami? Well, that was all my doing!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, hear me  
You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"What do you mean it was all your doing!?" Alexis hollered, pissed off at the demon that had taken control of her friend. Adrian pushed his glasses back off the edge of his nose and slowly rocked back and forth before laughing once again.

"I am the one who possessed Seigami and made him attack Jaden. I was the one who made him kill Jaden's past life... It was all my doing. I did that so Jaden would get banished and would become my precious slave!!" Adrian screamed. Jaden gasped and felt his body give out. He collapsed into Jesse's arms, his eyes wide and blank.

"Jaden! Jay! What's wrong!?" the bluenette pure angel screamed, shaking Jaden's shoulders slightly. Jaden trembled and didn't answer. Jesse growled lightly and pulled Jaden back, cupping his cheek in his hand, staring at Jaden's blank face.

"Jaden, look at me!" Jesse yelled. Jaden slowly glanced up so he was looking into Jesse's green eyes.

"You aren't a monster, Jaden! I love you! I believe in you! Please believe me!!" the bluenette shouted. Jaden trembled slightly before nodding slowly. Jesse embraced the brunette tightly, allowing Jaden to fully snap out of his trance.

"Please believe in me..." Jesse whispered. Jaden nodded slowly and then stared at Jesse in determination.

"Yes, my love..." he whispered before kissing the blunette gently on the lips, earning a pleased moan from the taller bluenette pure angel.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hoping my dreams bring you close to me  
Are you listening_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Grr.... Jesse Andersen... You ruin everything for me..." Adrian whispered, forming a wad of energy in his hands. He raised it up in the air and then the energy ball glew a bright black, sending eerie shadows all over the lands and over the cliffs.

"DIE, JESSE ANDERSEN!!!" Adrian shouted before he threw the blast towards the bluenette. Jesse gasped as the blast neared him. Suddenly, Jaden leaped in front of the bluenette protectively, which made Jesse gasp in terror.

Before he could do anything, Jaden was hit head-on with the blast.

Everything went in slow motion for the bluenette. The blast caused Jaden to become covered in burn marks all over his revealed body, and his eyes fluttered closed. He slowly dropped to the ground, his chest barely rising or falling anymore. Jesse finally found his voice.

"JADEN!!!!!!!!!!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Can you hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Adrian cackled as Jesse raced over to the fallen brunette and scooped him up in his arms. Alexis and Syrus raced over to the couple, concern for their brown-haired friend covering their faces. The bluenette gently shook the brunette to awaken him.

"Jaden! Jaden! Please don't give up! Please!! Please don't leave me all alone!!" Jesse sobbed. Jaden's brown eyes slowly fluttered open and he smiled at Jesse.

"Je...sse..." he whispered, reaching his burnt hand up so he could stroke the tears away from the bluenette's eyes. Jesse growled in anger at Adrian before he gently laid Jaden on the ground. He slowly stood up and glared venomously at Adrian.

"You'll pay for this..." he swore before throwing his hand out and forming a sword made out of energy.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_I used to be scared of letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely, being on my own  
No one to talk to  
No one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"DIE, ADRIAN!! THIS IS FOR MY LOVER!!" he shouted, throwing the sword at Adrian and nailing him in the chest. Adrian hacked up blood and collapsed to the ground, sputtering and cursing loudly before he collapsed to the ground in defeat.

Jesse growled before he made the sword vanish and then he went over to Jaden, his face softening and tears filling his green eyes. He dropped to his knees again and gently held Jaden in his arms, rocking him back and forth.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Jaden... Jaden, please! Please don't leave me!!" Jesse shouted. Jaden's brown eyes slowly opened again and he reached up, stroking tears away from the bluenette's eyes once again as a smile touched his paling lips.

"Fare...well... My beloved..." the brunette whispered before he gently kissed Jesse on the lips. He then collapsed back in Jesse's arms, tears streaming down his cheeks. Jesse gasped as jaden went still in his arms, his chest ceasing to rise.

"Now... Jaden..." Jesse whispered, hoping that this wasn't happening. Jaden remained silent. Jesse sobbed loudly and embraced Jaden even tighter than he had before.

"JADEN!!!!!! NO!!! NO NO NO NOOOOO!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! JADEN!!!" he shouted, sobbing even louder than he had before.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_I'm restless and wild  
I fall but I try  
I need someone to understand (can you hear me)  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby, I fought for all that I've got  
Can you hear me_

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you, to please  
Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me  
Can you  
Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me  
__Can you hear me (oh, no)  
Hear me hear me, hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_In the Shrine in Heaven..._

Jim watched sadly and then looked up for a sign as to what to do. God told him that he could reincarnate Jesse and Jaden into human bodies, and that way, they could be together forever. Jim smiled and then blasted the two angels.

And their reincarnation began...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_17 years later..._

"Geez, Mom! When is your friend gonna show up?" Johan called out. His green eyes flashed in annoyance, which made his mother laugh.

"Soon, son..." she smiled before seeing a car pull up outside. "They're here..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you, to please  
Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me  
Can you  
Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me  
Can you hear me (oh, no)  
Hear me hear me, hear me_

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Johan... I want you to meet Judai Yuki..." Johan's mom said as Mrs. Yuki revealed her son. The boy had brown hair with a patch of orange ontop, beautiful brown eyes, and had a timid blush resting on his face. He looked adorable. And only one word passed Johan's lips.

"Jaden..." he whispered.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you, to please  
Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me  
Can you  
Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me  
Can you hear me (oh, no)  
Hear me hear me, hear me_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai smiled at Johan and opened his arms for a welcoming embrace. Johan smiled and raced towards his 'lover', latching onto him and slamming his lips against the brunette's. The two parents cheered and clapped for their sons, adoring what was going on. True love always prevailed.

While Johan kept his lips against Judai's, one thought passed his mind.

'_I have found you, my darling angel..._'

--

Me: Awwww!

Lucy: Happy ending!!

Me: Yes!

Lucy: There will be more stories where this came from!

Me: Please review!

Lucy: What was your favorite parts?

Me: ARE YOU GLAD ADRIAN IS DEAD!?

Lucy: YEAH!!!!!

Me: Good!!

Lucy: Bye bye!!


End file.
